


Maybe I Just Wanna Be Yours

by InkfaceFahz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adults, Bondage, Consensual Kink, Drabble, Fluffy bondage, M/M, Submission, brief references to bad doms, fluffy pwp, post-university
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 05:37:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkfaceFahz/pseuds/InkfaceFahz
Summary: A sweet healthy bondage drabble with future!fic adult Kita and Moniwa.





	Maybe I Just Wanna Be Yours

After some experimentation in university, Moniwa decided, there was a beautiful simplicity in being bound. He felt treasured. He felt secured. He felt incredibly aroused. Unfortunately, many seemed to only tie their partners up as presents for themselves.

When he was tied up, blindfolded, cord and rope rubbing against his skin as he squirmed until an elegant, strong finger pressed against his lips, all he could feel was whatever part of Kita came close enough to feel his warmth, kissing him softly, take him inside and make Moniwa squirm once more.

There were so few people Moniwa truly trusted to take away his control. He was usually afraid, or anxious. He was worried something would happen, or that they’d be too rough. But Kita’s greatest skill was listening, Moniwa thought, his eyes blindfolded, his arms tied behind his back, feeling whisper-gentle brushes against the back skin. A quiet breath making him shiver.

He met Kita, quite inadvertently, through a goukon towards the end of college. They had started off chatting, then would meet for coffee. Neither of the women they spoke to really interested them -- instead, they’d move on to each other’s apartments, and it was there at Moniwa’s that Kita discovered Moniwa’s more private tastes.

“It’s just -- hard to explain them too most people,” he stumbled through an explanation.

“You mean, most people ignore what you consent to.” Moniwa’s shoulders sagged when Kita said that.

“With, blindfolds, and rope…? Yeah," he admitted, going through the random pieces he’d picked up over the years, usually with some partner of his tying it too tightly, or leaving him in a painful position, or leaving him uncared for once they'd had enough fun treating him like a toy.

Kita picked up a length of silk rope. “Can I ask,” he started, wrapping it lightly around Moniwa’s arm, “Why this makes you… happy?” Moniwa’s arm shivered.

“It feels -- If somebody who I trust does it, it feels safe…” Kita pulled the rope around Moniwa’s back, pulling him close for a kiss.

“Do you trust me, Kaname?” That was a rare way to address him. Moniwa blushed, looked away, and then nodded.

“I feel -- honestly. I do.” Kita’s warm hand against his red cheek, his fox like eyes windows to a soul Moniwa never fully understood, and it was different, immediately. When other people had bound him, it felt like he was being trapped -- when Kita looped the ropes carefully, it felt like they were all that held him together, weak to his touches… hungry to take Kita’s cock in his mouth, site unseen, rolling his tongue around it, Kita thrusting deeper and deeper into his obedient, bound partner -- with others, his anxiety led to his teeth clenching, leaving his rigger displeased while he asked forgiveness, still tied up and trapped in their expectations. When he felt Kita’s hands on his thighs, crisscrossed with beautiful knotwork, and his mouth over Moniwa’s most private regions, and the quietest request

_Will you let me enjoy you?_

When Kita first said those words, more usually a gale-force order or demand out of the mouths of others who he’d been a submissive to, instead like a gentle breeze through his hair, through his heart, Moniwa nearly cried. Kita never forced. Kita listened. Kita watched. It made Moniwa tremble with excitement when he chose to issue a command instead.

Always, always, the only words he could offer back were _please. Please, Shin…._

Even his knots were perfect after a bit of a study, and unbinding Moniwa was almost as intimate as being bound, giving him butterflies in his stomach as each came loose, and Kita slowly pulled Moniwa -- tired, satisfied, hoping Kita was pleased -- into a close embrace. If he wasn’t completely exhausted by the session, he would whisper, to a blushing Kita, one rarely ever seen

_I hope you enjoyed me like I did you._

And the hold would tighten. 

**Author's Note:**

> IF you dom don't respect you get yourself a better dom


End file.
